


Цена победы

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Canonical Alternate Universe, Death, F/M, Space Opera, WTF Kombat 2021, injures, kill, post-canon AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Лея Органа готова платить любую цену во имя Победы. Рей думала, что тоже к этому готова, когда Кайло предупреждал, что его мать не та, кем кажется.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173569
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Цена победы

35 ПБЯ. Эджан-Клосс.  
  
Цена Победы.  
  
Об этой самой цене так часто любила рассуждать Лея Органа, что долгое время Рей не задумывалась, что же на самом деле все это значит. Сгоревшие корабли и разбитые судьбы сотни безликих сопротивленцев, о которых ей, джедаю, полагалось сожалеть?  
  
Наверное. Жаль, мастер Люк не успел ей пояснить, о какой такой цене победы вечно горюет его сестра.  
  
— Мэм, шпион с Ксиллы прибыл. Он не в состоянии предстать перед Советом.  
  
— Куда поместили?  
  
— Он сейчас у медиков в третьем лагере.  
  
— Подготовьте спидер. Для меня и Рей.  
  
Генерал кивнула своей ученице и решительно направилась к техническому отсеку, если так можно было назвать на скорую руку срубленный сарай среди Эджан-Клосских лесов. Рей молча следовала за Леей, даже не спрашивая, что за шпион и почему именно с Ксиллы. Ну чиссы и чиссы, ей-то что с этого?  
  
— Ты слишком беспечна!  
  
Голос Бена, как обычно, появился внезапно, и Рей в тысячный раз за последний год прокляла связавшие их Узы. Почувствовала ли Лея присутствие сына, оставалось только гадать, но джедайка Сопротивления совершенно не собиралась давать ей повод сомневаться в себе.  
  
Она проигнорировала призрачное, словно размытое акварелью изображение Соло, мелькавшее где-то справа. Бен задал ей несколько вопросов, дважды повысил голос, а после исчез с легким хлопком и болезненным отголоском, пронесшимся по Узам к самому сердцу Рей.  
  
Полчаса спустя они с Органой прибыли к палаточному городку, где лечились раненые. Генерала незамедлительно пропустили под тент, Рей последовала за ней.  
  
— Ох! — вырвалось у джедайки.  
  
Юноша, немногим старше ее самой, лежал на металлическом операционном столе. Простынка под ним пропиталась кровью, а в жарком воздухе стоял запах мочи, гноя и сырого мяса.  
  
Одна изувеченная нога была уже отпилена, и молоденькая медсестра, вся позеленевшая от страха, зашивала ошметки кожи, пытаясь прикрыть ими то, что осталось от коленного сустава. Над второй ногой трудился меддроид, перепиливающий бедренную кость старой пилой, а живот шпиона заштопывал главный медик Сопротивления. Мужчина средних лет не выражал ни страха, ни отвращения. Все эти звуки лопающейся кожи, влажные, смачные бульканья запихиваемых обратно в брюшину внутренностей не выбивали его из колеи. Должно быть, за время службы благородному делу Восстания он повидал немало разодранных животов с выпадающими наружу словно гирлянда кишками да отрубленных голов у несчастных мальчишек и девчонок, последовавших за сияющей чистым светом надеждой на лучшую жизнь.  
  
— Вы его допросили, я надеюсь? — Судя по голосу, Лея едва сдерживала ярость. — Я велела оставить его в сознании.  
  
— Простите, генерал, — невозмутимо ответил медик, не поднимая глаз, — мальчик умирал.  
  
— А сейчас уже нет? Он очнется?  
  
— Вероятность есть.  
  
— Вероятность?  
  
Баллон с кислородом жалобно пискнул, погнувшийся, будто кто-то сдавил его металлической рукой. Дроид допилил вторую ногу несчастного и небрежно отбросил ее в пустое ведро.  
  
Рей пыталась оторвать взгляд от торчащей из ведра плоти и не могла. Как же так? Просто кусок мяса, просто запчасть. Но почему же ей так плохо?  
  
— Сопротивление превратилось в то, с чем призывало тебя бороться. Очнись, Рей! Одумайся, пока не поздно. И приходи ко мне. Прими мою руку.  
  
И только возникший прямо перед ней образ Бена заставил Рей поднять голову и перевести взгляд. Соло возвышался над ней грозной тучей, мрачный и изнуренный. Пот стекал по его оголенной груди, а на подбородке наливался синяк. Под глазами Бена залегли темные круги, а самую радужку окаймлял золотой диск.  
  
Он пал на Темную Сторону. Она — нет. Не может, не должна.  
  
— …разбудите его. Разбудите его! Это приказ!  
  
Бен исчез, а перед Рей снова был измазанный в крови, дерьме и гное мальчишка и нависающая над ним Лея.  
  
— Генерал, это невозможно. Мы посреди операции, прошу вас…  
  
— Вон.  
  
— Что, простите?  
  
— ПОШЛИ ВСЕ ВОН!  
  
Медсестра заплакала, бросила штопать ногу сопротивленца и бегом покинула палатку. Медик неспешно убрал инструменты, поклонился генералу Органе и вывел из палатки дроидов.  
  
— Вы ожидаете от меня рапорт, мэм? — спросил он перед тем, как выйти самому.  
  
— Да. Готовьте для трибунала оправдательную речь, мой старый друг, — устало произнесла Лея и послала медику противоречащую тону ее голоса улыбку.  
  
Когда они с Рей остались вдвоем, Органа прошептала:  
  
— Поделись со мной своей силой, девочка. Просто следуй моему зову, с пути не сворачивай, как бы холодно тебе ни было. И, пожалуйста, закрой глаза.  
  
Джедайка закрыла, но коварная Сила иной раз позволяла видеть даже тогда, когда зрение блокировалось. Словно в страшном сне, безмолвная, парализованная ужасом, Рей наблюдала, как Лея, взявшись за лазерный меч своего отца, вскрывает мальчишке-шпиону грудную клетку. Рей бы хотела вскрикнуть, но не могла даже пошевелиться, когда Лея обхватила левой ладонью слабо бьющееся сердце шпиона, а вторую прижала к его лбу.  
  
Телекинезом Рей владела куда хуже одаренных Скайуокеров, и почти упала на колени, едва выдерживая поток обрывчатых воспоминаний. Ее морозило, будто бы било током и выворачивало наизнанку, пока Лея бегло просматривала, искала, гнала за одним-единственным воспоминанием.  
  
— Кеф-Бир! — торжествующе прошептала Органа, прекращая наконец-то ритуал. — Отправляйся на Кеф-Бир, девочка. Найди голокрон ситхов. Он поможет нам выиграть войну.  
Пошатываясь, Рей покинула палатку, не оборачиваясь.  
  


***

35 ПБЯ. Кеф-Бир.

Он смотрел на нее в полнейшем неверии. Как так получилось? Почему магистр рыцарей Рен пропустил удар? Чей это был голос, что отвлек его?  
Неужели мать сделала-таки свой выбор?

— Р-рей. Р-рей. Ух-ходи из Сопр-р-ротивл-лени-я. Она т-тебя пог-губит.

Жизнь стремительно покидала Кайло Рена. Он больше не был ни могучим адептом, ни всесильным наследником Вейдера. Просто Беном, заколотым Рей его же собственным мечом.

— Прости! Прости! — тараторила она, прижимая ладонь к прижжённой световым лезвием дыре в его животе. — Прости меня. Я все исправлю, клянусь, Бен, я все исправлю.

— Р-рей.

Он умер с ее именем на губах, а сила Исцеления, как поняла в тот день Рей, недоступна адептам Темной стороны.

Она просидела на обломках Звезды Смерти до глубокой ночи, промокла до нитки, но так и не выпустила его из своих объятий. Ближе к полуночи Дэмерон сумел подвести «Сокол» достаточно близко к бушующим волнам, а Финн помог затащить отяжелевшее тело Соло на челнок.

Когда-то «Сокол» был Бену колыбелью. А стал – саваном.

***

35-36 ПБЯ. Экзегол.

Прошел почти год с того дня, когда Лея поседела окончательно. Она лично, своими собственными руками собрала для сына погребальный костер. Силой отлевитировала его на крупные бревна, застеленные пурпурной тканью, а затем позволила Рей взять в руки факел и подпалить изголовье.

Они обе дольше всех оставались у погребального костра.

С тех пор обе носили только черное.

Дэмерон все чаще отказывался рапортовать не в присутствии Совета, а Финн с куда больше охотой отправлялся на затяжные миссии.

Рей следовала за Леей словно тень, бледная и безмолвная.

Накануне зари тридцать шестого года после битвы при Явине-4 Лея Органа и Рей стояли плечом к плечу на мостике флагманского судна Сопротивления. В руках Органа сжимала кинжал ситхов, а Рей Силой держала в воздухе голокрон, стоивший Бену жизни.

— Расчетное время прибытия три стандартных часа.

Старший офицер альфа-смены рапортовал, вытянувшись по стойке смирно. Рей и бровью не повела, а Лея едва сдержала торжествующую улыбку. Все ее чаяния, все надежды, все мечты вот-вот должны были осуществиться. Таинственный экзегол и припасенный там флот невиданной мощи ждал ее.

Органа не рассказывала, но Рей знала из обрывочных мыслей, роившихся в голове наставницы, что сотни геотермальных спутников зависли на орбитах ничего не подозревающих планет. Стоит Лее лишь активировать древние маяки с помощью кинжала, послать сигнал, и огромные смертоносные корабли устремятся мимо звезд к планетам Первого Порядка, и даже к некоторым слишком сомневающимся в необходимости войны планетам Республики.

— Не отходи от меня ни на шаг, — обратилась Лея к Рей, когда они приземлились в пустоши, окутанной синей мглой.

Рей лишь кивнула. Она была готова найти в огромной пирамиде сотни врагов или истлевшие кости старых ситхов. Старик на каменном троне ее нисколько не удивил, а лезвию меча Кайло было плевать, чью плоть кромсать на куски. Молнии старика отскакивали от Рей, ловившей их своими пальцами, а Органа тем временем добралась до заветного механизма.

Она вставила в древнее устройство кинжал, словно то был ключ, провернула его и с благоговением задрала голову. Где-то высоко-высоко в небе сияли огни разрушителей, устремлявшихся к местам назначения.

Когда-то Палпатин пытался выжигать миры, но успеха не приобрел. Лея Органа умела извлекать уроки из ошибок своих главных врагов. Она принесла слишком много жертв, возложив на алтарь войны жизни мужа, брата и сына.

Лея обернулась, готовая похвалить ученицу, возблагодарить ее за верность. Открыла было рот и не смогла молвить ни слова. Меч ее сына гудел и трещал где-то у самого ее сердца.

— Я знаю, зачем вы все это сделали, — прошептала ей Рей, чуть приподняла клинок, рассекая грудь Лее кверху, — знаю, чего это вам стоило. Я понимаю. Правда, понимаю.

— Р-рей…

Лея с неверием моргнула, дернулась, а в ответ Рей вскинула руку, бескровно разрубая Органу пополам.

Галактика горела, заходилась воплем ужаса сотен миров. Кровь Скайоукеров иссякла, пролитая до последней капли.

Рей обернулась к трону. Долго стояла напротив него, но так и не решилась подойти ближе. Вызвала по рации Дэмерона, сообщила ему координаты, размахнулась посильнее, забрасывая меч Бена куда-то в пропасть, после чего развернулась на каблуках и растворилась в синей мгле Экзегола.


End file.
